Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends: Yakko and Wakko
This is the seventh episode of Lightning McQueen the Race Car and Friends. Cast *Yakko (Animaniacs) as Donald (Both wise) *Wakko (Animaniacs) as Douglas (Both wise) *Big Mac (TUGS) as Gordon (Both proud) *Hercules (TUGS) as Henry (Both kind) *Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) as James (Both vain) *Oscar (Fish Hooks) as Edward (Both wise and kind) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Thomas (Both the main characters) *Big Bad Wolf (Three Little Pigs) as The Spiteful Brakevan *Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) as The Conductor *Gremlins (Gremlins) as Trucks *Ringo Starr as Narrator Transcript *Narrator: Yakko and Wakko are twins and have arrived from Animaniacs to help Red Bird. But only one character has been expected. The twins mean well, but do cause confusion. Red Bird has given them numbers. Yakko 9 and Wakko 10. But he is still planning to send one character home. (Lightning McQueen's horn honks as he drives past with Blue and Magenta) There is a wolf in the yard that has taken a dislike to Wakko. Things always go wrong when he has to take then out. His wagons are late and he was blanned. Wakko begins to worry, but Yakko, his twin, is angry. *Yakko: You're a muckle nuisance! *Narrator: Said Yakko. *Yakko: It's to leave you behind, I'd be wanting! *Big Bad Wolf: You can't. *Narrator: Said the wolf. *Big Bad Wolf: I'm essential. *Yakko: Oh, are you? *Narrator: Yakko burst out. *Yakko: You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all's said and done! Despite Wakko, will you? Take that! *Big Bad Wolf: Oh, oh, oh! *Narrator: Cried the van. *Yakko: There's more coming, should you misbehave? *Narrator: The wolf behaved better after that. Until one day, Yakko had an accident. The road was slippery, he couldn't stop in time. (Yakko crashes into the garage) Yakko wasn't hurt, but Red Bird was most annoyed. *Red Bird: I am disappointed, Yakko. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I've decided to send Wakko back and keep you. *Yakko: I'm sorry, sir. (Yakko drips some tears sadly) *Narrator: Said Yakko. *Red Bird: I should think so, too. You have upset my arrangements. Now Donald Duck will have to help with the goods work while you get yourself back to normal. Donald will dislike that. *Narrator: Red Bird was right. (Donald Duck quacks as he walks past, hauling some gremlins) Donald grumbled dreadfully about the extra work. *Wakko: Anyone would think. *Narrator: Said Wakko. *Wakko: That Yakko had his accident by mistake. I heard tell about an character and some gremlins. *Donald Duck: Shut up! *Narrator: Said Donald. *Donald Duck: It's not funny. *Narrator: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Wakko: Well, well, well. *Narrator: Said Wakko. *Wakko: Surely Donald, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Narrator: Donald didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. (He walks away with a blue wagon, green wagon, one gremlin, and red wagon and caboose) *Big Bad Wolf: He's cross. *Narrator: Snickered the big bad wolf. *Big Bad Wolf: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Gremlins: Hold back! *Narrator: Giggled the gremlins to each other. Donald did his best, but was exhausted when they reached Oscar's school. Luckily Wakko was there. *Donald Duck: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted Donald. *Donald Duck: These gremlins are playing tricks! *Wakko: We'll show them. *Narrator: Said Wakko. (Wakko, coupled in front of Donald, helps him with the gremlins) Slowly but surely, the snorting characters forced the gremlins up the hill. But Donald was losing his voice. *Donald Duck: I can't do it, I can't do it. *Wakko: Leave it to me! *Ringo Starr: Shouted Wakko. Kida was anxious. *Kida: Go steady. The wolf's running away. (The big bad wolf runs away as Kida jumps off Donald's gremlins unharmed) The wolf had ran away. No one had been hurt, and soon Oscar came to clear the mess. Red Bird was on board. *Red Bird: I might have known it would be Wakko. *Narrator: He said. *Oscar: Wakko was grand, sir. *Narrator: Said Oscar. *Oscar: Donald had no voice left, but Wakko worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Red Bird: Two would have been enough. *Narrator: Said Red Bird. *Red Bird: I want to be fair, Wakko. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Narrator: Red Bird was making up his mind about which character to send away, but that's another story.